monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Chochin-Obake
Encyclopedia Entry: A type of monster known as “tsukumogami” (artificial spirits) that are items used by humans which sprung to life and started moving around. They are born from the fusion of demonic energy and either the feelings of gratitude that dwell in an item which was treated with care and used for a long time, or the negative feelings of an item that was treated carelessly and thrown away. As the name suggests (chochin-obake literally means “paper lantern monster”), they are a tsukumogami that is a living paper lantern. Flames that light everything around them burn within their bodies. Since they were originally a tool, they desire to be used by human men more than anything. Of course, they can still be used to illuminate the darkness, which was their original purpose, but more than that, what gives them they greatest pleasure is having men freely use their female body which they obtained upon becoming monsters. Another thing, their flames are fueled by the spirit energy of human men, so in any case, they need to have sex with a man first. Chochin-obake born from negative feelings have an extremely monstrous nature. They appear together with a faint light before men walking the roads at night without a light. Since they’re so obsessed with being used, in order to make a man use them, they’ll attack and try to rape men. Once they’ve had sex with a man, they’ll recognize that man as being their owner, and return to his home as his property. Then night after night, they’ll rape the man, and have him use them, illuminating the darkness of the night with their flames. Additionally, there are also those who visit the man who treated them carelessly and keep raping the hell out of him again and again until he decides to use them of his own free will in order to instill the man with the knowledge of the goodness of their body. On the other hand, the chochin-obake born from feelings of gratitude go all out in displaying their devotion as a tool, and serve their owner. To them, to keep being used by a man forever is their greatest joy. Night after night, they beg the man to use them, and make him a prisoner of their body. The flame inside their body is normally small and faint. In proportion to this, their disposition grows more docile, and the sex also becomes more gentle. However, during sex, as spirit energy which serves as fuel is poured inside their body, their flames grow more intense and increase in brightness. The more this happens, the more aroused they become, and the kind of lust one expects from a monster becomes conspicuous. They start moving their hips aggressively, and the sex becomes more passionate. Also men who are joined with them have their lower abdomen directly illuminated by their flames. The abdomens of men illuminated by their flames become extremely hot, and their penis swells up bigger inside them. Naturally, they keep thrusting hard and releasing large amounts of spirit energy until dawn, continuously raising their flames and desire to become even bigger and brighter. Encyclopedia Pages Category:Mamono Category:Tsukumogami Family Category:Construct Category:Zipangu Region